Betrayal and Love
by Pandasalltheway
Summary: Kagome,Sango,Shippo,and Miroku leave Inuyasha when he brings Kikyo to the group as a form of vengeance they join Sesshomaru's group and set out to destroy Naraku before Inuyasha. I know it sounds lame but it is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so please no flames. You can say things that you did not like just not flat out rude things in your reviews. This is a Kagome and Sesshomaru fan fiction don't like don't read.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight over Kikyo and Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku leave him. Kagome's miko powers are reacting to her anger and sensing her power Sesshomaru decides to investigate. He asks them to join his group so that they can kill Naraku and annoy Inuyasha.

Bad summary I know but hopefully you like the story better! I am hopeing to get a beta reader so anyone who wants to just contact me ok.

Disclaimer: sadly Inuyasha does not belong to me.(goes to emo corner and cries)

Inuyasha: "just get on with the story already"

Pandas:" don't tell me what to do! Kagome sit him"

Kagome: "sit!"

Pandas: "thanks Kagome now on with the story!"

Chapter 1.

Kag P.O.V.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha! How could you bring that clay soul-sucking zombie here!?" I half asked half shouted at the dog hanyou. His expression turned hateful as I insulted his love. She seemed to ignore my comments and the others glares focusing only on Inuyasha's response to my outburst.

"Don't insult her you can never compare you are a mere copy of Kikyo! I don't need you when I can have the original!" He yelled at me hatred clear in his voice as he gave me a look of disgust. I felt my heart shatter into a million little pieces that would never be fully put back together. I only fear the others feel the same way and will betray me like Inuyasha did. After all they don't need me. The only thing I can do is fire arrows and sense jewel shards both of which Kikyo can do. She really is better than me.

"How dare you insult Kagome after all she has done for you! She has stayed by your side through everything, saved your life on countless occasions, and even saved your clay abomination when she didn't have to. She is untrained but we will find her the best monks and mikos to change that! She is kind hearted unlike that thing over there who steals dead women's souls just so she can continue her pathetic existents! If anyone is a copy it's Kikyo who is just a hate filled clay version of your former love. You should have killed her and let all those innocent souls including hers go free when you had the chance! Look at me. I am planning to kill my own brothers body because his soul is no longer in control of it Naraku is. Kikyo is a different mind with your old loves looks. She might even be working for Naraku in case you forgot the incident where she gave him half of the Shikon jewel," Sango ranted picking up her giant boomerang ready to hit the hanyou should he try anything, or if he made her angry enough. Kilala stood beside her master fully prepared to protect her and the other female should the dead one or mutt try anything she deemed as a threat to their health. She watched every movement of the two dedicated to herself proclaimed mission of protecting the females.

" I can't believe you are taking her side why can't you just see Kikyo is better! She is prettier, smarter, and a better miko! She will never compare. All of those things you have said are complete lies Kagome wants you to believe!" He screamed in protest to Sango's comment.

End chapter

Sorry it's short. I got tired and decided to call it a night. Please review and tell me what you think the second chapter is done I just need to type it and post it. I want at least 5 reviews people.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry about the long wait my notebook I had this written in got kidnapped. It is back now so lets get on with it. I also hope you will check out my new story. I would also like to thank my reviewers for giving me feedback.

Inuyasha: Pandas does not own any of the inu characters.

Chapter 2

"I agree with Lady Kagome and Sango. I also do not think it is wise to allow Kikyo to travel with us. We don't know where her loyalties lay. Inuyasha I think we should split up. Your allegiance is with Kikyo and we simply can't trust her around Lady Kagome," the monk stated in a somewhat agitated voice. Seeing how tense everyone was Miroku decided to liven the mood in the only way he knew how, he grabbed Sango's butt.

"Perverted monk!" She screamed as she slapped his face hard leaving him unconscious on the ground. His hand started twitching and everyone just shook their heads at the monk's stupidity. Shippo jumped down from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and started poking Miroku with a stick. When the monk groaned and started waking up Shippo retreated back to his original position.

"You should have learned by now monk. You touch Sango's butt you're going to get hit," Inuyasha called out.

"I can't help it my hand is cursed!" He yelled waving his hand in the air like a mad man. The others just shook their heads at the monk's antics. The following morning Kagome and Sango got up and made breakfast for everyone ignoring Kikyo and Inuyasha the whole time. They gave everyone their food sat down. The group was silent; they all knew they were about to choose between Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and caught everyone's attention.

"Alright which ones of you are coming with me and Kikyo?" He asked in his rough voice. Everyone looked in between the two and made up their minds. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all got up and walked to stand by Kagome. Kilala followed bounding after her master happy that she chose the miko not the mutt.

"You all picked her! I thought we were friends and yet you picked the dead weight!" Hee exclaimed in outrage.

"Inuyasha technically Kikyo is the dead weight, and I told you not to insult Kagome!" Sango roared as she lifted her boomerang and hit Inuyasha on the head leaving him on the ground unconscious with Kikyo looking after him.

"Shall we be going Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked in a cheerful voice. Kagome looked at him and started to walk west leaving the hanyou and the dead miko behind. Sango and Miroku were tense as they sensed the power flowing from Kagome in her rage. Pink sparks of power could be seen in the air.

"Miroku this is bad powerful demons will sense her and come after us," Sango whispered to the monk walking beside her. HE looked just as tense as her and looked like he was ready to spring into action in no time.

"I know my dear Sango but with that display of power I have no doubt in my mind that Lady Kagome could take them," he said in a calm tone that did not go with his tense form.

"Then why are you so tense monk?" She asked annoyance in her voice. Miroku looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"We are in the Western Lands and what powerful demon lives here that would be drawn to a powerful being. I am worried that he will decide to pay us a visit. While Lady Kagome is powerful none of us can take a demon of his caliber. If he comes after us we must avoid conflict at all cost," he stated with fear in his voice and eyes. Sango's eyes went wide as she realized what he was saying.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a calm voice. The others looked in her direction and saw the Lord of the West standing there looking as regal as ever eyes locked with Kagome.

End chapter

Sorry it's short again. I have been working on my other story Kagome's New Life New Love and haven't been typing up this story. I will try to update this every Tuesday or every few days but they will always be up on or before Tuesday ok. If you are reading my other story it will be the same. I would also like for you to go vote on what should happen in my other story. Review please.


End file.
